This invention relates to a device for processing tritium oxide waste. The device receives waste tritium oxide from a gas stream, processes it, and serves as a container for shipment of the tritium waste.
Tritium oxide waste is generated from the tokamak fusion test reactor (TFTR) at Princeton University. To dispose of this waste, a container has been developed that processes the tritium oxide and also serves to transport the waste to a disposal site. The development of this container came from the need to process and ship tritium waste in a container that meets all federal and state transportation requirements for the shipment of such waste. Specifically, it was necessary to provide a container capable of shipping Type A quantities (less than 1000 curies) of tritium. The container also need to meet U.S. Departments of Energy and Transportation requirements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container capable of processing less than 1000 curies of tritium from a gas stream, and then serve as a shipment device for the tritium to a disposal site.